Give and Take
by Susan Ann
Summary: On their wedding day an unexpected guest gives the bride a kiss and takes something in return. Kenshin’s love for his new wife is tested in a very unusual way. Chapter 2: Seisouhen warning, not necessary to read this chapter for rest of story
1. Prelude

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Rurouni Kenshin characters.  I don't own the movie that I am basing my story on called "Prelude to a Kiss".

This is my response to the **Rurouni Kenshin Reader's Choice Monthly Writing Challenge for May.**

Give and Take

_From the moment I saw her on that foggy morning I have loved her.  I have watched every move that she makes down to the smallest gesture. I know the spectrum of her every emotion.  I know her and I love her._

_When she asked me to stay at the dojo with her, my heart leapt with joy.  The time I spend doing laundry, playing with Dr. Gensai's granddaughters, and living a peaceful life will be forever etched on my heart._

_My heart broke when I had to walk away from her to return to Kyoto.  I had to finish what was started by me. _

_Seeing her at my master's cabin renewed my faith that someday she would agree to marry me.  My master didn't have to tell me how she felt, I already knew.  Didn't he teach me how to read other people?     _

_I will never forget the look on her face when I was finely able to open my eyes after my fight with Shishio.  I don't deserve such beauty and love._

_We returned to Tokyo together.  She welcomed me home offering me her hand, which I gladly accepted._

_While taking a walk one day, we talked about the different paths that everyone would take.  She told me that she wanted to walk with me, down the path that I had chosen.  I accepted her offer with a kiss._

_Then my world fell apart.  When we returned from our walk, there was a note tacked to the gate.  "REVENGE."  I knew in my heart who it was but I had to find out for sure so I left her at the dojo.  He wasn't hard to find in fact he found me.  I tried to talk to him but he was set on destroying me.  _

_Seeing him brought back many painful memories of a time in my life that I wished I could have changed.  He was just a little boy who came to see his sister but his feelings for her were deeper than even he knew._

_Her death had affected us both only in different ways.  I vowed that once the war was over I would find a way to protect people without killing.  And he vowed revenge on me._

_That put her in danger but I had no control over what happened next.  When I saw her in the dojo my life ended.  I had failed again to protect the one I loved.  _

_I crawled in a hole to sit and rot.  Only to be visited by my first wife, Tomoe who convinced me that there was someone waiting for me to come rescue her._

_I felt a renewed spark of life after I accepted the fact that she was still alive.  The need to rescue her drove me to crawl out of my hole and back into life._

_He kept her secluded on a remote island safe from harm.  I fought him and won the battle but lost the war.  For in winning the fight I couldn't change his heart.  So I offered my life to him.  _

_She protected me with her body.  _

_She saved him from his path of destruction.  He loved her even if it was the love for a sister that would never return to him._

_After her rescue, we returned home together again. _

_I asked her to marry me, which she quickly accepted.  Now we are married and I have never felt such joy and happiness._

_I look around at all the guests, my eyes stopping on my wife, Kaoru who is now dressed in a soft pink kimono with matching ribbon in her hair.  She smiles at me when she notices me watching her and my heart melts.  Just being in her presence brings me joy._

"Kenshin, Enishi's here."  Sano whispered to Kenshin bringing him back to reality.  His eyes focused searching the area looking for him while his body responded by moving towards Kaoru.  It will not happen again, I will protect her, kept racing through his mind.

Reaching Kaoru's side Kenshin smiles at her while gently taking her arm.  

"Can we go somewhere private?" Kenshin asked on the pretext of getting her to a safe place.

"Hello dear brother-in-law, I just wanted to stop by and congratulate you on your wedding," Enishi said smiling.

"Thank you but we were just leaving," Kenshin stated rather curtly.

"Thanks for coming," Kaoru said while being led away by Kenshin.

Finding a quiet, private place Kenshin stood looking at Kaoru.

"Ok what did you want?" she shyly asked him 

"A kiss," he responded unable to think of any other reason.

Kaoru folded her hands, closed her eyes, and puckered her lips getting ready for his kiss.  

Kenshin moved towards her but was suddenly pushed aside by Enishi's hands on his head and shoulder allowing Enishi to close the distance receiving her kiss.  Kenshin's eyes narrowed and his mouth opened as he screamed, "NO." 

The kiss lasted for just a few seconds, but it was enough time for the give and take. 

TBC


	2. Enishi's Role

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Rurouni Kenshin characters.  I don't own the movie that I am basing my story on called "Prelude to a Kiss".

**Seisouhen warning alert, not necessary to read this chapter for rest of story.**

Authors Notes:  Attention this chapter is a filler chapter to give you some of the background to explain Enishi's role in my story.  Now I know for most people this is covering already walked on ground but it gave me something to do while my mind is figuring out the next chapter.   Thank you so much for reading and if you review, then thank you again.

Give and Take

Enishi's Role

Enishi watched in horror as his sister was brutally murdered by the same monster that murdered her fiancé.  He grew up with one thing in the center of his being and that was revenge for the murder of his sister.  

Battousai had destroyed his sister's smile.  Enishi couldn't bring his sister back but he could destroy the one who had taken her away from him. 

He practiced his sword technique, learning everything he could about the Battousai.  He kept his body in good physical shape preparing for the day when he would have his revenge.

When the day arrived, he made his move.  He kidnapped the one person who had reached Battousai's heart.  Leaving the puppet, as evidence of her death, sent Battousai crawling into a hole giving up on life.

He brought her to the island only because he could and would use her in case the puppet didn't work.  But even with the Battousai giving up on life, he still wasn't satisfied.  He missed his sister's smile.

He would watch Battousai's woman and see his sister but she didn't smile for him.  She was always sad.

Word arrived that Battousai was coming for his woman.  Now he would get his revenge and she would smile for him once again.

He had expected an easy win but Battousai had a will to live that surpassed anything that he had ever been around.  He talked about three sisters along with his sister and how he had to live for them.  Nonsense nothing but nonsense.

But in the end he lost, then the fight took an unexpected turn when Battousai humbled himself at Enishi's feet allowing him to take his life for atonement for taking the life of his sister.

At last, he could get his revenge only to find her using her body to protect him.  He froze when he saw that he would be killing his sister and that his sister wanted Battousai to live.

Falling to the ground, he succumbed to all the pent up emotions that had been building over the years.  And she was there, soothing his emotions, trying to calm his inner self so that he could go on with his life.

His sister had finely smiled for him.  She was happy and he could live his life.

Watching Battousai and his woman leave the island, he vowed to pay them one last visit and make sure that his sister was indeed smiling.

~~In a little shop in a little town in Mainland China sat Enishi across from the shopkeeper.

Both men were speaking in hushed tones as if someone might hear them when they were the only occupants in the store.

"Are you sure that this will work?" Enishi quietly asked the shopkeeper.

"Of course, never sell bad product," the shopkeeper responded indignant that he would even be asked such a question.

"How long does it last?" he asked picking up a small round object.

"It curse, sometimes long, sometimes no long," the shopkeeper said nonchalantly shrugging his shoulders.

"Then how can I…" 

"Ancient Chinese secret.  But…  for say right price," the shopkeeper said leaning towards Enishi with a silly grin on his face.

"Ok I'll pay it," he growled settling in for a long bout of haggling with the shopkeeper.

Minus one sword and many hours of patience, Enishi procured what he had come for.  

Next stop, the Kamiya Dojo.

TBC.


End file.
